The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
The USB 2.0 standard has been known which achieves a data transfer rate of 480 Mbps (HS mode), which is remarkably higher than that of the USB 1.1 standard, while maintaining compatibility with the USB 1.1 standard (JP-A-2002-344537). The USB 2.0 Transceiver Macrocell Interface (UTMI) standard has also been provided which defines the interface specifications of the USB 2.0 physical layer circuit and the like.
A transceiver macrocell conforming to the UTMI standard can be used for a USB device, but cannot be used for a USB host. Accordingly, when using a transceiver macrocell for a USB host, a transceiver macrocell corresponding to the USB host must be provided.
In recent years, incorporation of a USB host function in a peripheral electronic instrument such as a printer or a digital camera has been increasingly demanded. Therefore, a transceiver macrocell corresponding to a USB device and a transceiver macrocell corresponding to a USB host must be incorporated in a USB integrated circuit device (data transfer control device) provided in such an electronic instrument.
On the other hand, the circuit scale of the integrated circuit device is increased when incorporating a USB device transceiver macrocell and a USB host transceiver macrocell in the integrated circuit device.